Scythe 6-2
The Guardian known only by his callsign of Scythe 6-2 is a male Human Bladedancer Hunter affiliated with Fireteam Argus. He was also the stand-in Kell for the House of Blades. During the events of The Repetitive Mind, Scythe is kicked out of the House of Blades by his girlfriend, after suffering a near-fatal encounter with a Siren. Biography The Collapse Early Career Many years ago, Scythe was tasked with seeking out info on the House of Blades. What he found was a crippled Fallen House. Rather than wiping them out, he took mercy on them, becoming their new Kell and leading them in stealing weapons, ships, and equipment all across the system. He works for anyone, for a price. The Reef, the City--Glimmer is Glimmer. He is most certainly not a Dark Guardian, however, as he usually does the right thing. Usually. He uses mainly Fallen equipment and weapons, including a stolen Pike. Europa Incident Scythe originally came to Europa simply because he overheard some House of Storms comms chatter and decided to go looking for more Fallen tech and equipment to scavenge. When he arrived in orbit, he had his Ghost scan the area for any Fallen comms chatter. While there was a lot of it, most was of no real importance. As his jumpship entered the atmosphere, however, they picked up encrypted Fallen transmissions about having some Guardians cornered at a relay station. Seeing an opportunity for some good salvage, he decided to help out the trapped fireteam. As a precaution, he broadcasted his intentions to the Guardians via an open channel. Upon landing, he mounted his Pike and rode off toward the relay. Along the way, he stopped to kill a Storm Dreg that was fixing a damaged Pike, which Scythe proceeded to steal for parts. As he continued toward the relay, Scythe's Ghost picked up many Fallen and Vex life signs, much to the Hunter's annoyance. Against such a large force, he decided that a slashing attack would be the safest bet, and made a strafing attack with his Pike along one of their flanks. While the attack killed and wounded several Storm Vandals and Goblins, Scythe's ride was cut short when Rhall's Minotaur teleported next to him and proceeded to rip off the Pike's right stabilizer, causing him to be thrown clear. As the Minotaur searched for him, an injured and enraged Scythe activated Arc Blade and rendered himself invisible, cursing himself the whole time for having sent the other Pike back to his ship. Once the Minotaur had its back turned, he attacked from behind and managed to sever the hand that was holding a Torch Hammer. He then Blinked away, hiding on a cliff about 50 meters above the Minotaur. After taking stock of the situation and the distance to the battlefield, he opted to have his Ketch transmat him close to the relay station. Surrounded by the carnage of the battle, he scaled the wall. From his new vantage point, he could see a Titan and a Storm Archon dueling down below, but the Titan was on the ropes. As such, Scythe took the liberty of opening fire on the Archon, hitting him in the head and the groin. At that point, the Hunter jumped down from the wall to loot a Shrapnel Launcher and a Wire Rifle from a pile of dead Fallen. As he crept back to the wall, however, his invisibility wore off and he was confronted by a Storm Vandal. His arms full, Scythe dropped the loot and drew his Shock Sword, taunting the Vandal all the while. The Vandal laughed off his threats, but was surprised when Scythe parried the blow easily and buried a Shock Dagger in its abdomen. He then proceeded to decapitate the hapless Vandal with his sword, loot the corpse, and scurry back up the wall. It was then that Scythe saw Rhall using Sauron-145 as a pinata. Firing rounds from his Wire Rifle as he sprinted across the roof, he was able to kill a few more Vandals. As the Guardians retreated from the relay station, he entered the interior and casually offered the others a second Shock Sword that he had found. As the Guardians prepared to retreat from the outer fortress toward a subway line, they paused to tend to the wounded. Scythe offered some Spirit Blooms as a primitive form of field medicine for Orkrim Katesh, and rigged up a sled to tow the crippled Warlock. Ceres Incident Mercury Incident/The Repetitive Mind After his misadventures with Argus on Europa and Ceres, he was seemingly killed by a Vex Siren. In reality, he was in a coma and spent quite a while in a stasis pod. In the meantime, his girlfriend was revealed to be working for the City when she took over the House of Blades and kicked him out. Left with only his jumpship, his weapons, armor, and Ghost, he now travels the wastes on a series of Indiana Jones-esque adventures. Personality Trivia * Scythe 6-2 was created by the user M67PattonZippo. Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Kells